


Experiences

by toesohnoes



Category: Community
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie thinks her heart might break if this is just one more experience to add to Britta's collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3501444063/community-annie-britta).

Annie tries to rationalise it to herself at first (she’s just experimenting; it’s what college is about, right?) but once Britta’s hands are on her body it becomes difficult to care why she’s doing it, or what it says about her. Britta’s bed squeaks with every shift and movement, a strange soundtrack to their night.

Britta’s eyes shine with mischievous plans, and she drops between Annie’s spread legs, her fingers easing the lips of her pussy open for attention. Annie struggles for breath, her back arching from the ground when she feels Britta’s tongue on her, perfectly designed to tease and take her body.

She has to worry that this is just an ‘experience’ for Britta - that this is something she’s doing just to say she’s done it, that it is a story she will be able to smugly relate: her lesbian experience. With the way that her body ignites, Annie thinks that it has to be more than that. Britta’s tongue makes her body quake and come apart, a sensual sacrifice to any of Britta’s desires.


End file.
